Nothing Better Than Revenge
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Allie Locke, is Faye's  From my other story Disenchanted  sister... This is her life in 1864 after Faye runs away, she blames it on Damon, she has sworn to make his life a living Hell... It prob wont be a long story:  sugest reading my other one tho!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing better than Revenge

Summary: If you read/ are reading my other story, Disenchanted, and then you would know Allie. Well this is her life dating all the way back to 1864, when she got her sisters note. I suggest reading the other story first!

Oh my god

I had the most amazing time last night

I dreamt I saw you again

That's when the flashbacks started to begin

They started slow

But they picked up fast

So I got off my ass

And I ran away….

~NeverShoutNever- California~

1864, back to the beginning

"Faye? Come back down to earth sister!" I called to my breathtaking sister who was staring into space, daydreaming. She blinked a few times then looked over to me smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Allie, my mind was wandering." She laughed, her voice was like bells ringing and every girl in Mystic Falls felt a sharp pang of jealousy when either of us walked into the room. We were the Locke girls, but neither of us ever noticed, people described us as, the beautiful, caring, modest, polite, and way to unknowing of their beauty, girls.

"That is surely alright sister, shall we go down to the garden, and I hear Mr. Damon has been demanding your presence." I smiled, Damon, Faye's best friend, and the man who she was secretly deeply in love with.

I watched her eyes spark at his name, as she took my arm and I lead us out into the cool breeze.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Damon." I said when we made out way to him.

"And to you too, Allie, but I do not know how many times I've had to tell you, just call me Damon. The Mr. is unneeded." His boyish smile always reminded me of one that Alex, our brother at war, always had.

"So sorry it's a habit." I smiled and turned to my sister, "I must go find Stefan and get that book for father."

"Of course Allie, I shall come find you after I am done here." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I heard Damon kiss her hand just before I was out of earshot. I walked up the path that lead to the Salvatore manor, brushing the rose bushes with my full length white gloves, with the hand that wasn't holding my dress off the ground.

Knocking lightly on the heavy door, I let my dress drop to the ground, the thick fabric brushing the concrete porch.

Emily, one of the maids that helped the house residents, like Katherine, the mysterious girl who had shown up with Miss Pearl and her daughter the week before, answered the door and let me in.

"Thank you Miss Emily, would you happen to know where Mr. Stefan is, I have a question, for my father of course. Please." I smiled lightly, as I asked her, my Italian accent ringing horribly in my voice.

Our family had come to Mystic falls when I was 2, and my family thought it was important for me and my siblings to know Italian. So we all had the Italian ring in our words.

"Oh yes ma'am, I believe he is upstairs in Miss Katherine's room, you may head up. Knock first please. Have a good day Miss. Allie." She pointed up the stairs, smiling as she walked away towards the kitchen.

I trailed up the steps carefully, trying not to trip over. Knocking on the door I knew as Katherine's, I heard a slight 'come in' from inside the room.

Katherine was getting her dress laced up, and Stefan was sitting on the edge of her white bed.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss. Katherine. My father sent me to ask Mr. Stefan for something." I nodded to her as an apology.

"Of course, it's no bother at all." She said breathlessly, the maids were tightening her corset now, cutting off her air supply for that moment.

"Mr. Stefan may I speak with you on my fathers behalf. He said it was important." I turned my attention from the newcomer, to my long time friend.

"Yes, of course. Afternoon Katherine. I shall see you again sometime today." He smiled to her and followed me out to the parlor.

"Hello Allie, how are you today?" He said as I sat delicately on a chair.

"Fairly well, Faye is off in the garden with your brother. So I thought I should come here and get the book my father desired." I smiled up at the brotherly like boy standing across from me.

"Ah, I see. What book is it that he needs?" He asked, smiling back at me.

"Father said for me to tell you that you mustn't tell anyone that my family has it. I do not know why but he did." I repeated the words my father told me.

"I promise I will not tell a soul." He looked me in the eyes, sincere this boy was.

I stood up and whispered the lowest I could in his ear, "He needs the Bennet journal thing."

His eyes widened for the second, our fathers were against the supposed witches and vampires that were told to roam the streets. Faye and I never believed but we went along with it.

"I shall see what I can do, I must go now Allie." He looked at the old clock against the wall.

"Thank you Stefan, tell your father hello on my behalf." I bowed my head to him and walking out the house, saying my thanks to the servants in the foyer.

As soon as I was outside I lifted my dress again and took of running, it had started to drizzle tiny drops of rain; I needed to get out to the garden, to make sure Faye and Damon came in the house.

They were rebels at heart, staying out in the rain; swimming in all their cloths, Faye had destroyed 6 dresses in the past 4 months. If she ruined another one father would be furious.

"Faye! Damon!" I called when I saw them down by the falls. I made my way over to them, "Faye if you ruin another dress, it will be the 7th one in the past few months, father would be furious, come inside. He will be mad at me too if I do not come inside with you."

"Okay, fine, but just because I want you to stay out of trouble." She smiled slyly down at me, before saying her goodbyes to Damon, and taking of running towards the house.

Chasing her wasn't easy; she was fast, extremely fast.

We busted through the front door, out of breath, and looking like half drenched cats.

Father looked up from his paper and grimaced, "Where have you two been, its raining heavily out there."

"Sorry father, we were with the Salvatore's. And we were coming home just as it started raining badly." I said in my innocent voice, I could get away with anything with my innocent voice, and widening my already wide green eyes.

"Ah, I suppose you two may be forgiven, now both of you go get cleaned up." He shooed us away, and we went up the steps to our corridors.

I slipped out of my soaking dress, and other necessities, pulling a new set out.

I got help putting it on and examined myself in the mirror, my wheat colored hair in long tight curls around my face, my pale skin, the wild green eyes, my lips that were stained pink, my arching eyebrows that lifted with disbelief at every lie, my rosy cheeks, and my lovely green and white southern belle dress falling around me to the floor. I understood, that people thought I was beautiful, in a pure innocent way, unlike my sister who was beautiful in a rebellious, darker way, I never acknowledged the people saying it though.

Faye came strolling into the room, wearing a dress in a dark red and white dress, matching red lips, and her black hair falling in waves down to her waist. She looked like a beautiful goddess of night at that moment, the way the light from the window hit her, casting long shadows from the lashes framing her green cat-like eyes.

"I must go and speak to Damon, and see if he would like to come to dinner." She informed me just before she strolled out the room as quick as she had strolled in.

I wandered the house, for a while, just before Faye, came running in and up the steps, slamming her bedroom door up stairs.

Running up the steps, I knocked on the door. "Faye? May I come in?"

"NO!" She yelled so I walked to my room and lay on my bed, curling up in a ball reading a book.

It was hours later before I walked down the steps to the parlor to find another book.

It was also at that time, when Anne, Faye's favorite servant ran up to me, tears streaming down her face, and handed me a letter reading my name in Faye's hand writing on the front.

Anne ran off just after giving me the letter. I opened it suspiciously, and felt tears well to my eyes, as I fell down to the floor.

Soooo… New story :D, did ya like it? Hmm? I started this story in my head, while I sat in the middle of my floor, because there was a spider on my bed, I hate spiders . grrrrr…..

~Bree :))


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Better than Revenge (2)

_She's not a saint _

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress_

_Whoo-ohhh_

_She's better known for the things_

_She does on the mattress_

_Whoo-ohhh_

_Soon she's gonna find _

_Stealing other peoples toys_

_On the playground_

_Won't make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_~Taylor Swift-Better than revenge~_

_Allie,_

_If you are getting this letter, I am already gone. Don't worry though; I will be okay, as will you. Live a full and happy life sister. Grow up get married, I will try and do the same. Trust me Laurie, I will miss you dearly. This was the hardest decision I have ever had to make; leaving you was my biggest problem. I'm sure your wondering why I have left, well one word may explain my actions, wait more like two words. Damon and Katherine, I caught them together sister. And you know what that did to me. I love him, but he loves her, I can't just stand here and watch while Katherine seduces both the Salvatore brothers. I love you sister, don't EVER forget me. As I wont you. _

_ Ti Amo,_

_ Faye E. Locke_

I read the letter over and over, adding tears of my own, to the ones that had obviously dropped from her eyes as she wrote.

Father found me in the same place in front of the bookcase hours later, "Allie! Are you okay dearest?"

"No Father, I never will be again. She's gone papa. And she isn't coming home." I sobbed pressing the letter to my chest protectively.

"What do you mean Allie? Who is gone?" He pulled me into my arms.

"Faye!Who else would I be talking about Papa?" I sobbed, into his russet shirt.

"No, impossible! She may act out but she is a good child, she wouldn't run off…" He seemed to be talking only to himself by now, so he did not even notice when I pulled myself from his protective arms.

This was his fault; I shoved the tearstained note into the pocket of my dress, before darting out the door into the rain.

I didn't even knock this time, barging into the Salvatore's home without any invite, that I was going to hear about later, but I didn't care.

Not stopping to hear the maids and waiters yell after me, I ran up the steps at the same speed as before, swinging open the door to Damon's room.

He was standing in the middle of the room, his note lying open on the floor.

I grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, ASSHOLE! YOU DID THIS!" (A.N.: I'm not sure they said asshole back then but…..)

Crying again, I raised my arm busting my fist against his mouth, watching it drip blood. "Why? How could you!" He stood there eyes closed, and taking every thing I said, and did in.

Someone came in just as I was raising my arm ready to hit him a second time, but they grabbed me from behind.

I still swung, struggling in the arms of a man, that man I knew was Stefan, as Mr. Salvatore cleaned the blood from Damon's lip, and made Stefan tote me from the room.

"No! This is his fault! GET OFF ME! He deserves it! I. SAID. GET. OFF!" I yelled just as I swung back breaking his hold. Ready to run back up the steps and knock him out.

People came from all over, Stefan grabbed me again, as maids from all over the house tried to soothe me. I finally broke down, collapsing back into Stefan, as he supported me while I cried.

"Stefan she left, Faye, my sister, my best friend. Because of your stupid brother." I whispered into his shoulder blade, we had stood in his foyer for what seemed like hours, him just making sure I was okay and not collapsing on the ground, but he had ended up lifting me into his arms like I weighted 5 pounds, and carrying me outside, towards my home again.

"I'm sorry, Allie, we will look for her, I promise." He muttered to me, we had made it back to my house now and he knocked on the door, my father opened, red eyed and worried.

"Allieah Locke, you lashed out and hit one of the Salvatore brothers I hear. Come inside, and up to your corridors I want you to go. The search starts now, Stefan are you willing to help?" He started off angry but it dimmed as he went on, Stefan settled me on the ground, and I went my way up to the room.

I looked around, and instead of going in my room I opened the door to Faye's room, sliding the door closed quietly.

The white bed with its wrap around net-drape-thing to her small chest in the corner, it described her. Stepping around the small pile of dress on the floor I grabbed a silver charm bracelet off her dresser.

It was her favorite, and she left it. This was my memory of her, until I saw her again. Sliding it around my wrist, I looked up and smiled, no smirked.

"Faye may be gone but I'm here and it's going to be hell on earth for Damon." I whispered slyly to the air, my silent pledge.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Better than Revenge (3)

_I just don't belong in a place like that _

_I love the cause _

_But not the act_

_Because Jesus was a friend_

_Not a judge_

_He loved the sinners_

_As much as he loved the little ones_

_That man was love_

_And not an act_

_I sung Halleluiah _

_(NeverShoutNever- sacrilegious)_

It had been a month since my sisters disappearance, I hadn't left her room much, but today was the day I went and started my mission of making Damon's life suck royally. I stood from my bed in Faye's dark blue and white dress, and strutted from my room, down the steps, and into the lawn.

"Allie!" I heard somebody call, turning I saw Eric Call running up to me.

"Afternoon Eric. How has your life been." I asked politely curtsying.

"Not so great, everyone has been freaking out since Faye has been gone. Then nobody has seen you much in almost a month. Rumors have started. I'd get to town lovely, people have been thinking you had ran away too." He gushed out of breath as he walked with me towards the Salvatore manor.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I haven't been in the greatest shape since my sister went missing. I will get to town, as soon as I can, I must first go to the Salvatore's to apologize for my wrong doings. Thank you Eric." I smiled at him, and he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Goodbye Mrs. Allie." He smiled and ran off.

Knocking on the door to the house, I saw Katherine outside with Damon and Stefan. So I walked out there instead.

I cleared my throte, looking at my feet.

"Allie." Stefan breathed.

"Hello." I said looking up, "I came to apologize."

"No need Allie, We understand. It was my fault, everything you said was true." Damon said, I could have sworn I saw his eyes fill.

"No, its not Damon. I was only upset. Its not your fault, she loved you with a passion. She just felt hurt and went off." I said, lying through my teeth was what I was doing, "And Stefan im sorry to you too."

"Well in my eyes you shouldn't be forgiven after what you did. There was no reason for it, your sister was impatient, she never listened, and she was the most arrogant girl I ever met." Katherine sneered from her spot between the brothers.

"She was my sister you stupid whore! I don't care what you think, I don't think I was ever speaking to you! So why don't you carry your bitchy self on and keep out of my buisiness because its your fault she is gone!" Then I lunged at her.

It wasn't a great idea because I was immediately pushed away and backwards by Damon AND Stefan, to fall back and crack my head against a stump.

I felt tears well in my eyes, "I love how you protect someone like her, who just said something like that about my sister, and suposidly both of your best friends. Then you do this to me."

Pulling my self from the ground, covering my hand over the wound on the back of my head, that had started bleeding and soaking the blonde spirals back there.

Katherine looked crazed from behind the protective arms of both the Salvatore's.

I turned and ran from the back yard of the manor, tears streaming from my green eyes and blood spilling down my hair.

Turning down the small pathway that lead to my house I felt somebody pull me into the bushes. It was Katherine.

She looked me in the eyes, "You will forget that you ever came to the Salvatore's today, you fell over your dress, that's how you got the gash."

I crossed my arms, "Uhh, no… Im going to tell everyone what really happened, you bitch, how dare you! Coming to try and tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?"

Looking taken aback she stumbled, out the bush, whispering to herself.

Uhh okay then, my head sent a sharp pain and I remembered my cut.

Pushing the front door open, I yelled for help.

My father came down the steps quickly, "Oh my, what happened?" He yelled.

"Damon and Stefan pushed me, because I tried to attack Katherine for saying that Faye was a stupid, impatient, arrogant girl who never listened, and I fell back onto a tree stump." I sobbed dramatically, making it seem worse than it was. Anything to get them in trouble.

"What?" He hollered loudly, before storming out the house, while the maids fixed my head.

It was almost an hour before my father came in with Giuseppe Salvatore on his trail, toting Damon and Stefan behind him by their arms.

"Papa what are they doing here? I never want to speak to them again, they mean nothing to me now. Not you of course Mr. Salvatore." I spoke to the two elderly men, but I never let my death glare off either of the two horrid brothers in the parlor with us.

Giuseppe spoke first, "They have come to apologize, you came to apologize to them, and it got out of proportion. There was no reason for them to ever lay a hand on a lady." He jerked them both forward forcefully to stand before me.

"Allie, it was wrong of us to push you like we did. We were just trying to protect Katherine." Stefan said looking me in the eye.

Damon stood there glaring just as acid filled as I was.

I took a step forward, "There are so many things I can apologize or forgive for, but boys, this is not one of them. Goodbye, the moment you chose her over me you both meant nothing to me."

The both widened their eyes, just as Giuseppe and my father's did.

"Allie!" My father gasped, "They were perfectly polite and sincere. But you give them this?"

"Yes papa, I do. They may have meant the apology but they don't feel sorry for taking that shameful Katherine's side." I said turning on the only parental figure I had. "Im am sorry to you father, for being such a disgrace to our family by being so rude, but im not sorry to them."

"Thank you for coming Mr. Salvatore." I told Giuseppe before sliding past them to the stairwell.

I didn't go all the way up as they thought I sat close to the top, to where I could listen.

"I am so sorry for my daughters actions, she is being so out of proportion." My father was saying.

"She seems to be very upset. Should we send someone up to speak with her?" Giuseppe said.

"No that will just make matters worse. She is like Faye in so many ways now, since Faye went missing it seems like the old Allie has been completely erased, and she has become a walking duplicate of her sister."


End file.
